


Be quiet and count for me, Baby

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Day 3: PWP - Silent Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Japan Volleyball Association Sports Promotion Division Employee Kuroo, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, MSBY vs Sweiden Adlers Match, Nearly Getting Caught, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sendai Frogs Player Tsukishima, Spanking, Spoiler Chapter 402, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Long fingers wriggled their way across his bare back, teasing his hip, and when they reached his butt, fingernails clawed into the soft skin there.Tsukishima wanted to whimper, moan, make any sounds that matched his current situation, but the gag in his mouth was too tight and the only sound left was a suppressed gasp - barely loud enough that it could be heard in between the general cheering around them.____________After the match of MSBY and Sweiden Adlers Tsukishima finds himself gagged and bend over a desk in a remote room.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	Be quiet and count for me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> As a non native speaker I'd like to excuse minor spelling mistakes. :)

Tsukishima Kei's entire body stood in flames.  
  
It was like a heat that was slowly spreading over his skin bit by bit and setting fire to every inch it could reach.  
  
Long fingers wriggled their way across his bare back, teasing his hip, and when they reached his butt, fingernails clawed into the soft skin there.  
  
Tsukishima wanted to whimper, moan, make any sounds that matched his current situation, but the gag in his mouth was too tight and the only sound left was a suppressed gasp - barely loud enough that it could be heard in between the general cheering around them.  
  
"Shh Kei," purred the man behind him and the deep voice sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
A predator had caught him and was pressing his obvious erection against Tsukishima's ass just then.  
  
In the distance, Tsukishima could hear the fan chants from the black jackals, fanfares sounded through the underground passageways of the locker room to the room where they were in.  
Tsukishima's torso was leaning over a table, it had long been forgotten that someone in charge of the stadium could come into the meeting room at any time and see them.  
  
Cool air played around the blonde's body and he bit his tongue when another rough hand stroked his back and left burning streaks on him, knowing that Tsukishima was on fire.  
  
A soft giggle and then the fingers were followed by a practiced tongue, prancing, testing, challenging and like a promise for what would follow.  
  
"You're such a good boy, _baby_." Another purr and Tsukishima's toes curled up by the voice, appearing next to his ear.  
  
"Kei ~", the man breathed Tsukishima's name and the blonde whimpered. "If you could just see yourself ... you look so _ready_ for me."  
  
Tsukishima had been ready ever since the man behind him had pulled him into this room by his tie half an hour ago and kissed him senseless.  
The hands he knew only too well had made no secret of the fact that the other was as excited as he was.  
  
After all, they had spent four sets of the match just glaring at each other and in the end Tsukishima was solely responsible for this situation.  
  
He shouldn't have dragged the man into a secluded corridor between the first and second set.  
  
God knows, they could have kept their hands by themselves for all four sets, but Tsukishima couldn't stand to see him like _that._

  
In his stupid, much too expensive suit, with that grin that regularly made his knees go weak- no, Tsukishima was just a simple human and at that moment he was a human who unconditionally and immediately had to grope the other man's butt.

  
The fact that they had just escaped a discovery by two former Date Tech-players and only managed to remove their hands from the other's pants at the last minute had only contributed to Tsukishima now bending over the table and waiting for his partner's mercy with trembling legs.

But this latter didn't seem to be in a mood to show mercy, and for the umpteenth time that evening he ran his skilled fingers over Tsukishima's exposed body and with practiced certainty he omitted all the places that would've given Tsukishima any satisfaction.  
  
Meanwhile, more than impatient and excited, Tsukishima tried to push back against his partner's bulge, but the man immediately backed away and returned the gesture with a warning blow to Tsukishima's bottom.  
  
"Kei." His voice sounded so tempting, so sensual, so excited, _so hot_ and all Tsukishima could do was gasp again and move his butt uncontrollably against the other.  
  
He needed friction, he needed touch, _he needed him._  
  
"TskTsk. Moonshine. What should I do with you? Rubbing yourself against me like a needy little bitch in heat and can't keep your fingers to yourself for a single damn set."  
  
His words were followed by another light slap to Tsukishima's bottom, this time a little lower and half against his thighs, which started to tremble under the touch.  
  
"Wasn't it enough for you that we were doing it this morning, huh? Did you have to show the whole stage that you're fucking with the head of the volleyball organization?"  
  
Tsukishima tossed his head back as the man behind him plunged his hand onto his back with full force and made sure to leave a bright red handprint on his white skin.  
  
"Tsktsktsk Baby, maybe you want the whole world to know how good I make you feel?”  
  
A soft giggle and another, less powerful blow.  
  
"Or do you want everyone on your team to know that I fuck you _so hard_ after every game, that you can't walk properly for two days afterwards?"  
  
The thought that his teammates would know what the man behind him was doing to him made Tsukishima's length twitch slightly and he saw with a pounding heart how more pre-cum dripped onto the floor below him.  
  
This also seemed to have been noticed by his partner, because the man gave an amused giggle and leaned over Tsukishima again, the hot breath too close to his ear.  
  
" _Oh_ what do we have here? Doesn't it matter to you that your team knows exactly how well you always spread your legs for me?"  
  
A soft click with the tongue and a low growl right at his ear. "But they'll never know because you are mine, understand? Only I can see you like this."  
  
Now Tsukishima's trembling legs finally gave up and his body slumped completely against the table, unable to keep his trembling body upright.  
  
Arousal throbbed through his veins, the skin on his back burned and no matter how much Tsukishima tried to keep his head clear, his partner's possessive words did things to him that swept his head completely blank.  
  
" _Good boy_ , you're Daddy's baby, aren't you? Only I can play with you. None of your team, not this oversized setter and certainly not your Mad Dog. Roger that?"  
  
Tsukishima nodded and felt his saliva drip past the gag onto the table, it had to look completely lewd, but he couldn't care less.

Not when his partner's hand warpped around his cock and he began to stroke him in quick movements until Tsukishima couldn't say anything more than a whimper and tears of excitement ran down his cheeks.  
  
The fire in his body devoured him with every stroke and his entire being only groaned his partner's name in choppy syllables, until the ecstasy had completely wrapped Tsukishima's body and everything went white.  
  
Nothing seemed to matter anymore - not the approaching voices of players, not the fan chants in the stadium, not the fact that they were doing it together in public, no - just the other's hand on him and the hot breath on his neck counted.  
  
Gasping for breath, Tsukishima's body shook with every little movement, the desire for release burned on his tongue and when his partner suddenly increased his speed, Tsukishima howled with oppression.  
  
_"Did you hear that too?"_  
  
There were voices at their door.  
  
The door that his partner had thrown shut hastily after they had both tumbled into the room and suddenly a warm hand pressed on Tsukishima's mouth and stifled his whimpered moan.  
  
" _Shhh_ ," the whisper sounded dull in his head, unable to grasp what was happening, but when his partner picked up the pace almost instantly and Tsukishima gave a half-dying whimper, he understood.  
  
"Mhm I don't hear anything, must've been yer imagination, Sho."  
  
"Yeah, probably, let's go, 'Tsumo."  
  
The steps in the corridor were not yet completely silent, when the hand moved away from Tsukishima's mouth and smeared the saliva over Tsukishima's cheek.  
  
“Well done, baby, you were so quiet. Now let's see how quietly you can come for me, huh?"  
  
With these words, the man sent Tsukishima to heaven and back again - the hand around him stroked him at a pace that Tsukishima's mind went blank and all he could do was moan and whimper in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Kei."  
  
"Baby, _come for me_."  
  
And he did.  
  
His entire body arched as his eyes rolled back and Tsukishima came over his partner's hand with a pitiful whimper.  
  
With a groan, the blonde collapsed and laid on the stained table, breathing heavily, while the man behind him began to stroke his back soothingly and remove the gag from his mouth.  
  
Slowly the senses came back to Tsukishima and he raised his head as his partner stepped around the table and knelt before him.  
  
Tan eyes flashed at him with pride and a hand disappeared into Tsukishima's sweaty hair to brush a few strands from his forehead.  
  
Kuroo Tetsuro beamed like a man who had just won the lottery and started sprinkling feather-light kisses on Tsukishima's forehead and cheek as the blonde was still trying to regulate his breath.  
  
"You were fantastic, Kei, I'm so proud of you."  
  
Another kiss followed on Tsukishima's nose and he ruffled it slightly, whereupon Kuroo smiled and gave him two more kisses on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Honestly. You were so hot just now, I'm really the happiest man on this planet."  
  
Tsukishima snorted and punched Kuroo on the shoulder with his remaining strength.  
"You're such an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot, Moonshine." Kuroo grinned and squeezed Tsukishima's hand lovingly.  
"But seriously, what was going on today that you couldn't even endure until the end of the game?" The black-haired teased.  
  
Tsukishima grumbled under his breath and Kuroo laughed. "Come on, Kei, otherwise you can always still make it to the fourth set."  
  
"Your suit."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your stupid new suit. Do you even know how damn sexy your butt looks in it?", Tsukishima hissed without bite, “I thought I had to die as soon as I saw you."  
  
His boyfriend cocked an eyebrow in amusement and almost immediately there was that typical predatory grin on his face. "Of course I know what my butt looks like in it, what do you think why I put on _this_ suit today?"  
  
Tsukishima stared at Kuroo for a moment, then jerked up from his table.  
"And then _I_ will be punished for not being able to keep my hands off you, do I understand that correctly?"  
  
Kuroo grinned: "Guilty as charged."  
  
"I can't believe it.", The blonde rubbed his hair and gave his boyfriend an indignant look. "You tricked me."  
  
"You let yourself be tricked." Kuroo shrugged and crossed the table before pulling his still naked boyfriend into a hug and burying his head in the crook of his shoulder.  
"Do you regret it?"

Tsukishima snorted and half-heartedly tried to detach the man. "No, you idiot, but now let go of me, you're too heavy and I'm still naked."  
  
"An extremely tragic circumstance, that's for sure." Kuroo murmured and couldn't help pinching Tsukishima ass again before he could put his clothes on.  
  
After they had removed their traces, they both sneaked out of the underground tunnels unseen and returned just in time for the big goodbye.  
  
Almost instantly, they were separated from different ex-players and dragged into their groups.  
  
The absence of them for the celebration in the hall was not questioned by any of those players present, as the hickey on Tsukishima's neck and Kuroo's crumpled suit jacket was enough hint for everyone.  
  
Yamaguchi only gave Tsukishima an amused, knowing look before he dragged his best friend with him and Tsukishima could only look at Kuroo one last time before the groups left in different directions.  
  
His boyfriend gave him an apologetic smile and then pointed to his watch.  
  
Tsukishima knew - they would see each other for breakfast tomorrow.  
In the morning. In bed. In their apartment.  
  
And then the rest of their life.  
Everything as always.


End file.
